


Day 304 - On display

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [304]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Epic Friendship, Love, M/M, Slash, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Greg’s eyes wander through the exhibition room.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 304 - On display

Greg’s eyes wander through the exhibition room. It is huge and not only filled with statues of all kinds but also with people. Trust Sherlock to discover that there was a robbery planned during the spectacular (and exclusive) reopening party of the Victoria & Albert museum. 

He sees Sherlock enter and a few minutes later John (something he only notices because Sherlock’s head swings around as if drawn there) and then watches in amazement as both men circle the room, never looking for the other but clearly always aware of their respective positions. Greg shakes his head.

They always seem to know where the other is, even in a room full of people. Only God knows how.

***

He enters the room through the huge glass doors that lead to the courtyard and scans the room for suspicious behaviour. John comes in through the gift shop and Sherlock starts walking in the other direction, feeling the pull towards John like a magnet’s attraction. 

***

He feels Sherlock’s gaze as he enters the room and makes eye contact for a second before he starts moving through the crowd. He focuses on the task at hand, part of his attention always on Sherlock. He doesn’t even have to look to know where he is, he can always feel him, like an echo in his own bones.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'echo'.
> 
> Sorry, sorry, sorry! Life happened. Daily posting should be uninterrupted for the next weeks.


End file.
